Twist of Fate
by Kohari
Summary: This is a fic I had given to Kaimonetstaska. Now it's on my account. There are 11 more chapters to go, so review please! KaiOCMax triangle. Discontinued due to lack of reviews.
1. Wake Up!

Twist of Fate 

Disclaimer: If anyone on this site owned Beyblade, would they necessarily be writing fanfiction? (This will remain in effect for the entire story)

Additional Note: This used to belong to Kaimonetstaska, which, I might add, I helped her write. I have her permission to put it on my account, since she took it off hers. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous morning. The kind of summer morning where the sun is shining just right, the clouds make cute, fluffy patterns, and the energy flows freely through you, making you feel almost like you've eaten a gazillion cookies. This is what Topaz thought as she ran down the hotel stairs. As the newest member of the BladeBreakers, she had a lot of training to do. But she didn't care. It was vacation time for the team, and they needed to get better acquainted before the big tournament.

'Mr. Dickenson really outdid himself,' she thought as she crept down the stairs. 'A fancy suite where one bedroom is separated from the main room by a stairway (about 6 ft high) and the other just beyond the kitchen is great. I was so lucky to get the one upstairs.'

She opened the door to the boys' room quietly so as not to wake them up just yet. They'd be angry to wake up at 6:35 in the morning, but maybe not so much at 6:40...She watched them sleep. Max, her boyfriend and reason she joined this team, looked so sweet and handsome in his sleep, almost perfect, but that Kai wasn't all that bad looking either...She shook her head. What was she thinking? She had to remain loyal to Max. Especially since he wasn't as heartless and emotionless as the team captain. Oh, sure, Kai had a nice side, but Max was more outgoing, and therefore more attractive. She loved the way Max's light blonde hair covered his eyes as he slept. Kai looked prepared for battle, grasping his blade at-ready in case an ambush awoke him from his not-so-peaceful slumber.

Tyson seemed to be fighting something in his sleep; kicking Ray and muttering something about "get you." Occasionally, Ray would unconsciously hit Tyson back, whispering, "Cut it out" sleepily. They all looked so precious (except for Kai) that it was almost a shame to wake them all up. Almost.

Surprised cries erupted from the room as the group was revived by the loud blare of an air horn. "OK, everybody. UP UP UP!" cried Topaz loudly. "Can't waste this beautiful morning!"

"What's going on?" inquired a very tired Kenny, who had heard the horn in the living room. He had been up all night analyzing Topaz's blade, upgrading it, and redesigning it. As usual, he was carrying his laptop.

"Yeah," agreed Dizzi. "I was having a great dream while Kenny was napping."

"Whatever," put in Kai, who was dressed before Topaz had arrived. "Topaz has a point. We can't waste this morning. Now GET TO TRAINING!" Everyone sluggishly began dressing as the female addition left. "I said NOW! Can we possibly go any slower?!" she heard the leader shout sarcastically.

"Too bad Hilary couldn't come," commented Kenny. "You'd enjoy her company, Topaz."

"Yeah," sighed the addressed, who had never seen Tyson's love. Then she went back to her room to "cuten up."

-Later-

Topaz walked into the dayroom. Max greeted her as she walked in. Nobody was training but Kai; the "perfect" morning had gotten rainy. It was late afternoon, and Kai had insisted everyone meet in the workout room on the first floor and down the hall. But nobody had listened.

"Hey, Topaz," Max called from his spot on the daybed. "Why don't you join me? It's 'Castle in the Sky.'"

"No thanks," she answered as the commenced to exit the room.

"I thought you loved Miyazaki's works."

"I don't feel like watching it."

"Hmm. That's strange," he said invitingly. She stopped.

"You know why?" she asked as she plopped down on his lap, placing her arms around his neck. "You are my castle in the sky." She kissed him. Max blushed.

"Not here, Topaz," he whispered suggestively. "You know someone could come in any minute."

"I don't give a flying flip." But she obeyed his request and got off him. "I'm gonna go flirt with Kai. There's nothing else to do around here, Mr. No-Fun," she instigated, acting hurt.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Max replied sarcastically. He knew she was joking. He watched her leave. Silently, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the team's captain. After all, you could never tell with girls.

(A/N: Just to give you something to do, I'm'll take a snippet out of Ch. 2 and put it here. Aren't I so nice? Oh, and I'll be changing Topanga's name...to what? You'll simply have to read to find out.)

"Whatcha doin', Muscles?" asked Topaz, announcing her arrival. Kai was busy doing sit-ups. He glanced at her, but said nothing. 'He's so much more serious than Max,' she thought. 'But he never smiles. Look at him attempting to shape up those flawless abs...What! Snap out of it, girl! You love Max, remember?' She wasn't so sure she wasn't lying to herself. Suddenly, she felt awkward, realizing she was alone with Kai.

"Shouldn't you be training?" demanded Kai, breaking the silence, and moving on to another exercise.

"Don't feel like it," she snapped. It was so much fun getting him mad. He shook his head. 'She's hopeless. Why Mr. Dickenson let her in is beyond me. Sure, she's got the looks, the ass, and the attitude, but we have yet to see her talent. She doesn't train, either. I can't tell if I do or don't see what Max sees in her.'

"You need some company, anyway," she said, giving in to boredom. She mounted the bicycle near Kai and pedaled swiftly. She couldn't help noticing that Kai was glancing longingly at her, but didn't that mean she was glancing at him, too?

-End Chapter-

Yeah, yeah. Y'all know what to do.


	2. Oops

Twist of Fate 

Chapter 2

"Max, is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, Ray." Judging from his tone, this statement was a lie.

"Come on, Max. You can tell me." Ray sat next to him. Ma switched off the movie and sighed.

"Well...doesn't it seem that Topaz is throwing a lot of sweet looks at Kai lately? And the affection doesn't seem one-sided."

"Impossible. You're just imagining things. She talks of mainly nothing but you."

"And the rest of the time, it's Kai, right?" He really did think their relationship was in jeopardy.

"No. Just blading, having fun, games, and stuff," lied Ray. Topaz had mentioned Kai a few times, though after realizing what she was doing, she quickly changed the subject. She didn't seem like the cheating kind of girl. And she acted like she really did love Max. He debated telling him this, but decided against it. The last thing they needed was more hostility between team members. Kai and Tyson's feud over who should be leader wasn't exactly fun to think about. After all, Mr. Dickenson had chosen Kai.

"Max, she loves you. And you love her. That's the way it'll always be. Why would she be disloyal?"

"I dunno. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. Now stop worrying." They parted.

Elsewhere

"Kira!" shouted an evil, unknown voice. The area is dark and spooky. This guy is more than a gang leader.

"Yes, master," whispered the girl softly. By a light from a window, the vision of a brunette in braided pigtails and ribbons appears.

"You will destroy them, correct?" The demanding voice received the answer it wanted.

"Yes master."

"Then go." Kira left.

"I'll attack the weakest first. Max's heart will be his downfall," she mused to herself and headed toward his hotel.

::A Few Days Later::

"Maxie! I'm back from the pool!" Topaz ran down the hall to meet her "snuggle bunny" after an hour of swimming. It was just so boring without Max.

No answer replied to her announcement. That wasn't normal. "Max?" she called again.

She slipped her card key into the lock and jerked it out. A loud squeak was audible all the way down to the lobby, but she ignored it. The room was deserted. That was strange, too. This was getting scary.

She tiptoed to the boys' bedroom. There was no squeak as she opened this door, but she immediately regretted that she had. Her pack dropped to the floor as a tear escaped from her eye. "Max?" Her voice was full of hurt. How could he do this to her?

Max released Kira, and their lips swiftly parted. She smirked as she saw Topaz, but Max knew that what he had done was wrong. "Topaz...I-I can explain..."

Topaz shook her head. "Max, if there was another, you could've told me. You know that." Why couldn't she stop crying? A boy was not worth this. Isn't that the way she had been taught?

"No - Topaz - you don't understand," Max desperately tried to maintain his calmness.

"Maybe it's time I left," interrupted Kira. She slipped a folded piece of paper into his hand, smiling as she did so. Topaz slammed the door behind her, not caring if it hit that vixen, never taking her eyes off the one who had destroyed her. He spoke.

"Look, Topaz. I know what this looks like. But - she just - I never liked her, honest."

"At least, not the way you did me, right?" her counter was chock-full of sarcasm.

"Yes!" He shrugged off the sarcasm. "What I'm trying to say is...you mean the world to me, Topaz."

"Apparently not." This comment was neither cruel, nor sweet, but hurt. And the next one pained her even more. "It's over." This took strength. Letting go the one you love is never easy. She walked away, not listening to the protests by her ex, and not realizing that Max was hurt as well. He'd blown it with one mistake! She didn't want to hear him.

She closed the hotel door behind her, aware of the fact that Max was following her. She walked to the elevator, despising the cheery royal-looking carpet and matching wallpaper surrounding her. She got in and the door closed before Max could reach her, and he slammed his fist in frustration against the metal shielding her.

The ding of the elevator reaching the first floor calmed her. She had decided to go where no one would think to look for her: the weight room. She wasted no time in reaching it.

"Predictable," she whispered as she saw Kai, once again absorbed in training, working out. He set the weights down.

"What's wrong with you?" He didn't sound curious, but more angry that she would show weakness. Tears still covered her face, and her complexion was a little blotchy.

"How can you be so heartless?" she cried. "Max tossed me aside for another like a rag doll. How could he -" She couldn't finish her sentence. She burst out crying again.

Kai stood up. He had a weird impulse to go to her. He had been trained to ignore sympathetic emotions, but it was hard to resist now. It had been like this since Max had brought her to the team. The majority of the time, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He softly said her name, wishing he could hold her, but it wasn't his place. She ran into his arms, granting his wish, allowing her tears to fall on him. He said nothing, but savored the moment.

She stayed there, not wanting to pull away. She felt something new with him. It was like now, she felt her safest, nothing could harm her, not even herself. She wanted to stay, wrapped in his arms for eternity. For a split second, Max no longer existed to her. Wait - Max!

She pushed herself away from him. "I'm sorry," she stated simply as she realized what she had done, looking away. Then she ran out of the weight room, not noticing the team leader stare after her, playing in his mind over and over what had just happened.


	3. What Were You Thinking!

**_Twist of Fate_**  
Chapter 3

-Sunset; Just After Topaz Ran Off-

'What were you thinking?!' Max was reflecting on the events from earlier. He had met Kira in the Beystadium down the street. She had seemed nice, but she was obsessed with him. He had remained loyal to Topaz until Kira had followed him to the hotel. He didn't have the heart to make her leave. The next thing he knew, she had seduced him into making out with her. That's where Topaz came in.

"I made a mistake, Topaz!" he shouted. It echoed off the hotel roof. He didn't care. He knew she wouldn't hear him. He'd shout it off the Grand Canyon if it would help her hear him. But she didn't want to. "Forgive me," he whispered, close to tears. For the first time, he felt like crying, and over a girl. He went back inside to find Kenny. Instead, he found Ray.

"You alright, Max?"

"Yeah," he lied, not able to look Ray in the eyes. He tried to walk around him, but Ray put his hand out, hindering Max's escape attempt. Max sighed. Apparently, he was going to have to tell him what had happened. Ray was sharp. You couldn't easily pull the wool over his eyes.

"Max, what happened? Is it about Topaz again?" What on earth had happened to his buddy now?

"In a way." Max kept his answer short and to the point. It was painful enough to talk about it, but the more details, the more it hurt.

"Max, tell me. I wanna help." And he meant it, too.

"Well..."

"I know Topaz didn't leave you. She wouldn't."

"She did."

"Why?!" Ray couldn't believe what he had heard. Topaz? She wasn't like that!

"It was my fault. She caught me with another girl," Max explained. Seeing the look on Ray's face, he corrected the impression. "It's not what you think! The girl tried to seduce me. She told me one kiss and she'd leave. I thought imagining she was Topaz would help, but then the real Topaz showed up."

"Max..." Ray said in that that's-not-like-you-you-made-a-stupid-mistake tone. Then he shook his head. Max had already been punished enough. He didn't need a lecture to add to the pain. "Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I tried. She wouldn't listen, and she ran off. I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere she'd be."

"Maybe that's your problem," Ray told him wisely. Max looked confused. Ray cleared up his point, "If she was trying to get away from you, would she go somewhere you knew where she would be?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Max clearly had not thought the whole thing out.

"Well, you already found out that she didn't."

"Good point," Max sighed. Silence followed for a few seconds, both lost in thought. Then Ray broke the awkward pause.

"I'll talk to her for you," he offered.

"Really?" Max couldn't conceal his excitement. Topaz wouldn't listen to him, but maybe she'd hear Ray out.

"Yeah," Ray answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What're friends for? After all, someone has to save your relationship, and if you can't, shouldn't we step in?"

"Thanks, Ray," Max said gratefully.

"No prob." He went to wait for Topaz. Why go to the target when you can just let it come to you?

-Just After Topaz Ran From Kai-

"What were you thinking?!" Kai chastised himself. He was alone in the alley behind the hotel, so it was okay to talk to himself. Nobody would hear him, he'd clear his thoughts, and everyone would be none the wiser.

"She would never love you, Kai. She belongs to Max."

"But women aren't possessions. And he did hurt her."

"What would she want with me, anyway?"

"Nobody knows why people love."

"She doesn't love me. She's loyal to Max. You saw how hurt she was. And besides, I'm not supposed to love. I was trained to reject all such emotions."

"Yet, this girl made me reject my childhood training, instead. When I'm with her, I feel like the greatest blader in the world. I can surpass my own limits. If I could, I'd abandon everything to be with her. Even Dranzer. Oh, what am I thinking now? It's impossible. I can't love her, and she can't love me. Max'll get ticked if it does happen. And that'll throw off his game. Not something we need to happen right before the tournament."

"That didn't stop you."

"Yeah? Well, it won't happen again."

"I hope."


End file.
